


Oblivion Central

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Olly has been flirting with Ansi for months. No seriously, look at the show, the boy has no subtlety. So what did it take for Ansi to notice?





	Oblivion Central

Okay, day done? Check. In room, door locked? Check. Homework to a manageable level? Check. Safe place and appropriate amount of time for a mental break down? Check.

Breath, Ansi, breath. You can process this. It’s not so bad, right? Right. It’s recent behavior. It’s not like he...he’s been doing this the whole time, hasn’t he? Crap, how did I not notice?!

I can be a little dense, I get that. I sometimes miss when Saraline wants a thank you or apology, and anything suspicious about Julia slipped right by me. But that doesn’t mean I should have missed my best friend flirting with me for months! That’s not a little dense, that’s oblivion central!

And it’s so obvious in hindsight! The handholding, the obsessive memorizing of everything about me, the...comments on my physique. And that one time, when I was being awkward around Julia and mentioned we could share a ticket if she sat on my lap...he made the same joke at the time to me! I thought he was teasing me at the time, since he knew me well enough to throw my own poor flirting back at me, but...Olly doesn’t tease, not like that. He’ll throw something in my face when he’s angry, as he did plenty that day, but he’s never been the type for subtle or vague. He doesn’t do passive aggressive, it’s one or the other. He’s never been one to go halfway. And how did I ignore that? He’s my best friend, I should have known him better than that. I should have noticed this sooner.

...and what if I did? Would I have been mad? Probably not, this isn’t actually a bad thing. So he’s homosexual. Dad’s a psychologist, he taught me all about the concept years ago. Just because I’ve never met a gay person doesn’t mean I’d be mad about it. Would I have turned him down? Probably. I still liked Julia until a few days ago, I would have felt obliged to since I was interested in someone else. Is that why he waited til now to try and kiss me? He waited until I was over Julia (because some betrayals are too big for a small crush to survive) to try and pursue me. He waited until I wouldn’t feel torn to choose, and until he had the best chance. ...Saraline doesn’t realize how smart her brother really can be, huh?

Or am I reading too much into this? The Timbers have never been that great at social cues, maybe he just didn’t realize what a kiss on the cheek means. He did act causal about it, not even seeming upset when I excused myself immediately after. Or was he acting? But he’s never been good at bottling his emotions...

Aaand now I need answers! I need to know if he likes me, or if that was just really overly friendly behavior! This matters to me-wait, why does this matter so much to me? Does this mean I’m interested in return? But I’ve only ever liked girls until now...uh, bisexual, right? I really should have paid more attention during that lecture, maybe I’d be less confused right now. I’d never even thought I might be bi. 

You know what, no more overthinking. Obviously I’m at least curious about the whole thing, so I just need to talk to him. I just need to... come on Ansi, out the door...why is confronting him suddenly nerve racking?! I’ve never had issues talking to Olly. 

“Hey Ansi!” 

“Gah! Olly, what have I said about coming into my room uninvited? And the window still isn’t an entrance!” Deep breaths, deep breaths. Just a usual surprise visit.

“It is for us in every other area of the Wayne, why not this one? Also, you rushed away so fast you dropped a bottle of sanitizer! That’s weird on its own, but are you okay? You’re looking a little red. Fever?” He asks, coming close to press a hand to my forehead. Um, uh, ah...

“Do you like me?” I blurt out before I can think. Crap, crap, crap, too fast!

“Of course I do.” Olly says, blinking in surprise. “You’re my best friend, It’d be pretty odd if I disliked you.” 

I groan, of course he’d make me spell it out. Well, no backing out now. “Romantically, Olly. It’s just...some of the things you do most friends wouldn’t.”

He blinks again, then giggles. “Ansi, did you JUST notice? I’ve been flirting with you for months! I thought you were just ignoring it cause you liked Julia, but did you really not see it?” And suddenly he was standing really, really close, looking up at me with those soft, half hooded eyes he keeps turning my way. “I’ve liked you since that first adventure. You were new and scared and so confused but once the blood started pumping you were so INTO it! You pushed past all the fear for the adrenaline and fun, even though it obviously wasn’t normally your thing. And you were GOOD at it too. It was nice meeting a new person who just needed a little excitement to get them used to it, instead of needing it to become mundane to adapt. You didn’t go goomballs, you didn’t expect it to change for you, you changed for it! You changed for us! And I’ve never been more grateful, because you helped me change by being here too. We got better together! So even if you don’t like me back that way, I’ve always been happy to be your best friend, because we keep growing stronger even with how it is now.” And now it’s obvious what the word for that look is. Love struck. I do really feel like a goof for not seeing it. 

“Nothing in the Wayne stays the same.” I say, still flushed red but smile growing wider. “Of course we wouldn’t either. Not even in this.” And I lean down. I lean down and quickly slot our lips together, just a quick peck before I back up and grab the sanitizer. Because yeah, I’m quickly figuring out that I liked him a lot more than I thought, but Olly is still a walking hygiene hazard and I’m not kissing him without sanitation. Next time he brushes first. But after I sanitized my lips I looked up to see I’d definitely done the right thing, because he was giving me this dazed, joy filled expression I’d never seen on him. And I’ve seen him happy A LOT. And suddenly I was being hugged, and everything felt a little warmer then before.

“Best. Day. Ever.” He said happily as he snuggled close.

“Yeah.” I respond as I hug him back. I’m still curious though. “Hey Olly, you never did tell me, why did you want to be my best friend in the first place? And for that matter, how did you know I wouldn’t go goomballs? During our first adventure you just kind of dragged me in, and you hadn’t seen my response to the insanity yet. You didn’t fall for me yet either so...why?”

“Well that’s obvious silly.” He said with a grin. “Anytime you were in front, crush or no, I knew I’d have a fun adventure.”

“Why?”

“You’ve always had the nicest tush.”

“Olly!”


End file.
